Jon's Babysitting Adventure
by Beautiful-With-Pain
Summary: Jon decides to babysit for Clary and Jace while they're out on a date. Let's just say things didn't go as planned. From chapter 25 of my other story I've Had the Time Of My Life. Rated T for language.


**A/N:** **Hey guys! Sorry I missed my update the last two weeks but I will explain everything in the next chapter which I will begin writing next week so expect a chapter next week! This will be a little short but I will find it very fun to write! Also this chapter is dedicated to two awesome people! MeowCats and sk8erchick124. They are both amazing!**

**On with the... one-shot?**

* * *

**_Playlist:_**

**_Sail by Awolnation_**

**_It's Time by Imagine Dragons_**

* * *

**Jon's POV:**

I shut the door after Clary leaves and shake my head at her protectiveness.

I go over to Hunter's play pen and see that he's fast asleep. I go over to the kitchen and see on the counter that Clary left me a note. I roll my eyes and pick it up and read it.

_**Dear Jon,**_

_**Thank you for agreeing to babysit Hunter and here are some things that will help you with him. Number One I fed him a few hours ago so when he wakes up be sure to feed him. There are some bottles in his baby bag make sure to test it so it's not too hot. And by testing it I mean actually putting it on your arm and tasting it. I don't care how disgusted you are with breast milk.**_

_**Number two, you need to burp him after he's done with his meal. The baby rag is also in his baby bag so put that over your shoulder like I showed you the other day.**_

_**After you do those just hold him. He doesn't like being in his crib all the time. Usually after thirty minutes of eating he needs a diaper change. You already know how to do that so I won't tell you how to do it. And if you don't know how to do it, look it up on YouTube.**_

_**After you change him make sure to change his clothes. I put an outfit on his rocking chair so change him into that. Then put him in his play pen so he can relax. Jace and I will probably be home by this time so good luck!**_

_**Love Clare-Bear.**_

I roll my eyes at Clary's over protectiveness. It makes me wonder if I'll ever be this protective of my children.

I put the note down and decide to watch some T.V. When I turn it on the first thing I see is Teen Mom. I immediately change channels. It's not that I have a thing against the show or the moms but I just don't like how it portrays them.

It makes people think that teen moms are all stupid and horrible mothers. My sister is not like that and she will never be like that.

After watching thirty minutes of American Horror Story, Hunter wakes up whimpering. Maybe watching a horrific T.V show wasn't such a good idea.

I pick up Hunter and his whimpers die down. I go over to his baby bag and bring out a bottle that Clary left.

"God Hunter. You know you are drinking out of my sister's boob right? How does that not disgust you," I tell my nephew. I look down at him and see he's looking at the bottle.

I heat up the bottle and force myself to test it. Just as I'm about to give it to Hunter it slips from my hands and drops on the floor.

Hunter starts crying and I start panicking.

"Oh god! How the hell do I shut him up?" I ask myself.

I step around the mess of the floor and put him in his play pen. He just keeps crying as I go to his baby bag and take out another bottle.

"Dammit! I have to taste her breast milk again?" I say as I heat it up again.

After I test it I give it to Hunter and feed it to him. He stops crying as soon

as the bottle touches his lips.  
I let out a sigh of relief and keep feeding him until he's done with the bottle.

"Okay buggy-boo now your crazy mommy wants me to burp you so let me just get your spit up rag out of your baby bag," I say and take out the old rag. I put it on my shoulder and then position Hunter on my shoulder.

I pat his back until he spits up all over my shoulder.

"Oh god Hunter that's disgusting," I say as I clean him up and throw the rag in the laundry basket.

I try to put Hunter back in his play pen but he starts whimpering when he's in it.

"You know I prayed that you wouldn't get your parent's stubbornness but I guess the big man wasn't on my side for this," I say mostly to myself as I pick up Hunter.

"You know what you're going to get a tour of your house. Uncle Style," I say.

"This is your mommy and daddy's room. This is most likely the place where you don't want to go in at night. Who knows maybe you could a little sibling from this room one day," I tell him and he just looks at me with a blank expression.

"This is your room. You know this was supposed to be my room but no your mommy said this was absolutely perfect for the baby. How crazy is that right? I pay and buy the house and yet I can't pick my own room. That is brotherly love right there," I say and then move to the bathroom.

When we get to the bathroom I smell something unpleasant. "You know what I really hope you can use a toilet soon," I say and I go to his room.

As I take off his diaper I realize life has not prepared me for this kind of torture. "Hunter, never drink from your mommy's breast. There's obviously something in it that makes this horrible smell."  
I clean him up and throw the diaper away. "Ok where did Clary put the diapers?" I think out loud and look around. It's not in his room so I go the living room and look in his baby bag. I find the diaper bag in it only to find out it's empty. "Fuck," I mutter to myself.

_It's ok,_ I think. _I'll just go to the store and buy new ones._

Then I remember I left my wallet at home.

I go back to Hunter's room and I see him making the face he does when he's about to cry.

"Don't cry Hunter. Don't worry I'll get you a diaper soon," I tell him and look around to find something I can make a diaper out of.

He stops crying and I turn to look at him. As if things couldn't get any worse.

_He fucking pees on me._

"I knew this would have to happen soon but least let me have a spare shirt." I go to Jace and Clary's room and take one of Jace's shirts. I change into it and then take another one.

I go back to Hunter's room and make Jace's shirt into a diaper. Yeah that's right. Your baby pees on me and I'll use your shirt as its diaper.

Once the diaper is on I change Hunter into the clothes Clary left and I take him back into the living room.

I put him in his bouncy jumper thing and give him his paci.

I finally let myself relax near the fire. I look at all the pictures of Clary, Jace, and Hunter. Then I see the stupid swear jar and I scoff at it.  
"Do you see how ridiculous your mommy is Hunter? I mean look at this damn thing. It's pointless," I tell him but he just keeps bouncing and sucking on his paci.

I move my arm like an inch and then I send the jar flying and it lands on the floor.

The sound it makes scares Hunter and he starts wailing.

"Dammit!" I swear and try to make him be quiet. Nothing works and then I realize. "The bear."

I look around for it but I can't find it. I look around the entire house but I can't find. Hunter doesn't stop crying. Actually his cries get louder.

"I'm sorry Hunter! Where's your damn bear?!" I say frustrated.  
I turn to look at him and then see that it's beside him. I mentally face-palm myself and then get the bear. Hunter's cries settle down when he sees the bear.

I grab it and turn his head. And then its head falls off.

Hunter starts crying his head off again and I throw the bear on the floor.

I pick Hunter up and take him to his room. I put him in his room and try to find something to cheer him up. I look at the piano next to his crib and decide to pay something.

I start to pay something but it doesn't calm him down.

Finally I hear the door open and close. I pick up Hunter and then see Clary and Jace looking at the mess I made. I feel relief come to my face when I see them. I go over to them and hand Clary Hunter.  
"Here, oh and also next time ask Izzy or mom to babysit," I say and leave.  
_Never Again._

**A/N:** **Yeah I kind of rushed the ending there. Hee hee. I'll explain everything in the next chapter of I've had the time of my life. Also if you just found this and just wanted to read it maybe you can actually read the story where this came from? :)**

**Well until next time guys! Which will be next week!**

**Review, favorite, rate, and subscribe! ~Beauty :)**

**_Updated Day: October 17, 2012 :)_**


End file.
